Itsumo Forever REVISED
by Kari426
Summary: Young Roxas Hikari is the heir to Hikari Industries and Co., and is attending the prestigious Twilight Academy to further his skills as the heir. But what happens after he meets the Kurosaki sisters Namine and Kairi and he is to wed one of them? RxN SxK
1. Chapter 1

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Author's Comments**

Hello everyone. So I found a chapter I wrote even before the birth of _Itsumo (Forever) _on and it's a VERY IMPORTANT part of the story and I can't believe I forgot it! So after finding it and rewriting it, I decided to rewrite the entire story.

I know you may be upset for re-writing the story, but the original story is a bit rough and I'm pretty much throwing everything in the story that could make it dramatic. I wanted to write a story that was a little more realistic and all. I hope you all can for give me. And I hope you all can come to like the revised version.

But the show must go on, either way! Here's the first chappie of the newly revised, _Itsumo (Forever)_.

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Night Sky Sonata**

**XXXXXXX**

"As far back as I can remember, I was seven years old and we lived on Destiny Isle and my great grandfather had died from a serious health problem. He had an enormous company in Twilight Town and an heir was needed to succeed the company. My father's father was too old to run the company and so it was decided that my father, Kazuya would be the next to take over the family company."

"Life after that became very hectic and stressful. My father worked day and night; I barely ever got to see him. I remember crying to myself at night, wishing that things would go back to the way things were before my dad inherited the company. Luckily I had my mother, Mikan there to comfort me in my time of need. Two years after my little sister Suri was born, it was decided that we were moving to Twilight Town."

"The night before our departure, I ran away from my home without anyone noticing, and I ran. I ran and ran till my lungs were about to burst. I cried silently, hating my father for making us move away from everything I had ever known or loved. Then, as I sat under a paopu tree along the beach, a soft but gentle melody echoed in the distance."

"It was a melody I had never heard before and it somehow comforted me and melted away all the anger from me. I suddenly wanted to go home and see my mom. Before leaving I looked into the distance where the music was playing and thanked the melody or the person who was playing it. After that I returned home."

"As I approached the house, there were cars all around the driveway and people running around shouting. Someone spotted me and shouted for my mother and people ran toward me. In her night gown and robe, my mother ran up to me and embraced me crying saying how worried she was. I cried with her saying how sorry I was. After that, we moved to Twilight Town and it was decided that I was the heir after my father to take over the family company."

"If I hadn't heard that melody, I would probably always hated my father. That single melody changed my life. And I wish I could've met the person who played that beautiful melody that I hold so dear in my heart."

**XXXXXXX**

**Seven Years Later…**

**XXXXXXX**

In the foggy morning a young boy groggily wakes up from his long night of sleep and sits up in his enormous bed. He is dressed in only pajama pants, with his chest exposed and he stretches and stands up opening his large window doors and he walks onto a balcony. A cool summer breeze ruffles his already disheveled dirty blonde hair. Looking toward the sunset he breaths in and exhales relaxed.

There is a knock on his door and a maid dressed in the usual black and white formal dress attire peeks in and sees the young man on the balcony.

"Excuse my intrusion sir, but you're mother requested I make sure that you a dressed and ready for orientation today." The maid bows respectively.

"Nah it's alright, I understand. I'll be ready within a half hour." The boy replies.

"Yes sir." The maid bows one more time and leaves the boy to himself. The boy sighs scratching his head a bit annoyed.

"Damn orientation…" He says tired.

A buzzing noise distracts him. He walks to his bedside stand and grabs his vibrating cell phone and opens it, seeing his mother calling. He picks it up.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you getting ready?"

"Yes mom, I was getting ready to get in the shower."

"Okay good. I had to leave early so could you ask the driver to drop Suri off at her ballet practice. Moe said she'd watch Suri till we come home."

"Yeah that's fine I will. I gotta let you go though mom."

"Alright I'll see you at orientation. Love you Roxas."

"Love you too mom." Roxas replies back to his mom.

Roxas presses the END button.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**XXXXXXX**

**A short and simple chapter. Yeah I know you all probably knew it was Roxas the whole time haha. Well it gave you a little more of a background about Roxas then the original story. I gotta say I like this approach to the story than the original. I'm such a fickle writer lol.**

**Well be sure to review and tell me how you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Author's Comments**

Finally onto the real Chapter 1 of the newly revised Itsumo (Forever). Even though its labeled Chapter 2. I know some of you may or may still be adjusting to the new story, so I'm trying to stick to the story as close to the original as possible. But there are some plot changes, so it'll be interesting to see you're reactions.

Well there's not much to say except I hope you all are enjoying the newer version of Itsumo (Forever).

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: 'She's A Strange Girl, But Not Bad.'**

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas yawns as he opens his bedroom door leading down a long hallway, with many other doors. He walks down the silent hallway and turns the corner and approaches the grand staircase, that lead to the lobby of the house. A row of people stood at the bottom of the stairs and all bow at the same time.

"Good morning Master Roxas." They say in unison.

"I trust you slept well sir?" A slightly different maid steps forward from the row.

"Very well. Good morning Tatu." Roxas greets the young maid.

The young maid wore the servant maid uniform, only it was shorter and more girly, unlike the other older maid's longer dresses. Roxas walks toward her and the row of maids and servants disperse letting him though. Tatu and Roxas walk toward the large archway that lead to the dining room.

"I take it you already heard from the Head Maid that your mother requested-"

"-Yeah she did. My mom even called me."

"She's just trying to make sure her son is on time for orientation at your new school. It's very important that you-"

"-Blah, blah, blah. I know already. Is Suri awake yet?" He says ignoring her. He sits in the dining room chair.

"Would you please stop interrupting me!" She scolds him.

"Sorry sorry…" He apologizes reading the newspaper.

"_sigh, _Ms. Suri is awake and should be upstairs getting ready." Tatu says sighing.

"Good. Thank you Tatu." Roxas says.

"Yes sir…" She says bowing and she walks away.

As he reads the newspaper he notices an ad about a new school opening in the business district of Twilight Town and sighs putting down the paper. He takes a sip of his coffee, then hears a high pitch scream coming from upstairs. It startles him and he abruptly pushes his chair back and rushes out to the lobby.

"Ms. Suri!"

"Please Ms. come back here!"

"We have to finish doing you're hair Ms.!"

The maids pleaded running after the tiny girl who ran across the hallway. She laughed excitedly as they pursued her. Roxas sighs relieved to see that Suri or no one was hurt, but was aggravated at his little sister.

As she ran across the same hallway, Roxas stomped his foot and yells, "Suri if you don't get ready within ten minutes, I'm not taking you to Jolly's Ice Cream Parlor later!" He threatened.

The little girl immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at her brother. The maids breathed heavily and tired from chasing after Suri. Suri's eyes filled with tears and Roxas walks up the steps and reaches for her face.

"I-I'm sorry big brother." She cries wrapping her small arms around him. Roxas strokes her jet black hair comforting her. "Calm down Suri. Just listen the first time or else you'll get into more trouble. The maids are only trying to keep you out of trouble. I'm sorry if I startled you too." Roxas apologizes.

After Suri calmed down the maids were able to finish prepping her and Roxas and he walk to their car. Suri excitedly jumps into the limo and sits. Roxas sits beside her and sighs.

"Good morning Master Roxas, Suri." A woman with red hair a purple eyes, sitting cross legged across the limo.

"Moe!" Suri says excitedly as she hugs her.

"You're energetic today Suri." As she says this, the limo departs from the Hikari Mansion.

"Yes!" The adorable seven year old replied with a big grin.

Moe turns to look at Roxas who watches the world pass by him outside of the car. He sighs tired and not wanting to do anything. "Roxas." Moe says catching his attention.

"As you already know, I'll be taking care of Suri for the day. We have twenty minutes till we arrive at the academy. I will accompany Suri to her ballet lesson and other activities. Try to enjoy you're day at the academy." Moe says trying to cheer him up.

"I'll try…" Roxas says sighing again.

Moe looks up at him sighing herself.

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas exit's the limo as they approach the academy and is flooded with camera's, questions, and paparazzi. He only shields his eyes as the bodyguards block the people from getting close to him. Two people come to each side of him and escort him into the large gates into the academy.

"I do apologize for the rudeness of the paparazzi. They weren't supposed to know about you coming to the academy." A woman says approaching him. She was a tall and beautiful woman with long auburn hair and violet blue eyes, her skin slightly tan. She was dressed for business, that was for sure.

"Please forgive me, my name is Reiko Kurosaki. I am the Headmaster of the newly finished Twilight High Academy. I met with you're mother earlier this morning." She pauses looking at him. "My my you're very handsome." She compliments him.

"Thank you Mrs. Kurosaki. Now where may I ask is my mother?"

"She's in my office right now. We will go see her now." Mrs. Kurosaki notions to the large building. Roxas follows.

**XXXXXXX**

As they enter the Headmaster's office, Roxas see's his mother sitting on a couch sipping some tea. She stands up walking over to her son. She hugs him lovingly.

"Hello Roxas. I'm so glad to see you here." She says snuggling him.

"Well you only reminded all the maids and butlers at home mother."

"Oh come on now. Be nice." She pokes at him teasing. Roxas smiles at his mother knowing she was messing around.

"Mrs. Hikari, may we continue with our discussion?" Mrs. Kurosaki says sitting in her large chair and desk. She leans forward resting her elbows on the desk crossing her fingers. "Yes, please forgive me." Mrs. Hikari apologizes.

"Now Roxas I've already talked to you're mother about your registration and acceptance into Twilight High Academy. It's a two year in school schooling. You're allowed to go home only on holidays or vacation days. Your boarding and housing has already been paid for by your father and mother in full. You have two days to pack before you head out, so that's why we've set up a special orientation for you." Mrs. Kurosaki pauses.

"You are the heir to a very powerful and wealthy company that you're family has built up over the decades, so it's only natural that you will be treated much more differently from the other students who are lucky to even be here. You will explore the campus with one of my daughter's who helps with the tours and orientation set up." Mrs. Kurosaki turns toward the front door.

"Namine will you please come out here?" She calls out.

Roxas and his mother stand up as the door opens and in walks a slim girl with a small frame. She had long blonde hair that rested on her left shoulder. She wore a simple strapless crème white dress with a black lacy material around her waist, tied in a bow. She had an amazing shade of cerulean blue eyes and a beautiful grin.

"Good morning to you all. My name is Namine Kurosaki and I'll be showing you around the campus. Pleased to meet you." She bows.

"Oh my. You're daughter is so beautiful." Mrs. Hikari comments on the petite girl.

"Why thank you Mrs. Hikari. Now then, Namine. Please take Mr. Hikari with you and show him around the campus. I have other issues to discuss with his mother."

"Yes mother. Please come this way." She notions toward the exit.

Roxas stays still as he stares at Namine. His mother turns toward him and shakes his shoulder. She goes toward his ear. "I know she's pretty Roxas, but it's rude to stare at a lady." His mother teases. Roxas turns to his mother mad and flustered. Namine and everyone smiles at the silly mother and son.

"P-please come this way Mr. Hikari." Namine says trying to make him come.

Roxas shakes his head and walks toward her and the two depart for the courtyard. Namine bows at the two mothers and closes the door behind her.

"You have such a cute daughter Mrs. Kurosaki. My little Roxas seems to have some interest in her." Mrs. Hikari laughs.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hikari. Now may we begin a new conversation."

"Eh?" Mrs. Hikari looks at Mrs. Kurosaki.

"I have already discussed it with you're husband, Master Kazuya, and he thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"Kazuya? When have you talked to my husband?" Mrs. Hikari asks confused.

"You must understand Mrs. Hikari, you're husband is helping sustain this academy financially. It is only natural that I have already met him." Mrs. Kurosaki replies. "What have Kazuya and you discussed?" Mrs. Hikari says worried.

"It will be announced tomorrow, but I can say at the least that it involves Roxas's future and the future of Hikari Industries and Co. Do not worry though." Mrs. Kurosaki reassures her.

Mrs. Hikari stares at Mrs. Kurosaki worriedly. "_Kazuya what did you and this woman talk about?_" She thought.

**XXXXXXX**

"And over here is the grand entrance to the school, but since you came through here, I'm sure you already saw it." Namine says.

"Y-yeah…"Roxas says s bit bored and embarrassed from being so close to Namine. He fidgeted with his phone and was texting one of his friends.

"Please come this way. We are going to view the botanical garden next." Namine says directing his attention back into the large entrance into the academy.

After a short walk, the two approached a insanely large, silver building with glass walls. Looking inside for the outside, Roxas see's all the lush greens and vegetation within it, along with the exotic flowers growing about. He was in total awe staring into the exhibit like a child.

"It's quite amazing isn't it?" She comments looking at him.

Without looking Roxas replies, "Yes." Namine smiles at him and his amazement.

"Can we go in there?" He asks finally looking at her. Namine sadly shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I would love to show you the inside. I too would like to go in, but they're in the middle of installing the automatic sprinklers." Namine explains to him.

"Hm. That's too bad." Roxas says a bit sad. Namine looks at him remorseful than thought of something.

"Hey the academy will officially be opened to the students once the first day is over. The garden will be ready by then." Namine says trying to cheer him up. Roxas looks at her and smiles back.

"Well it's almost time for lunch. Let's head to the cafeteria. We can talk along the way about the gardens if you like." She says. Roxas nods and follows her and the two talk about the garden.

**XXXXXXX**

The two blondes walk into the huge cafeteria, where the delicious smells of food filled the classy air. The tables were made to fit six people at a table. Dark stained wooden chairs with a red cushion on the seats. The tables are clothed with a simple white table cloth with marble white plates, cups, and bowls. There were optional wine glasses next to the cups. The centerpiece was a glass vase with roses, lilacs, and daises. It was very high class.

A woman and man dressed as a maid and butler approached the two teens and bow respectively.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lunch has been prepared." The old butler said without looking, bowing still.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hikari. We've been expecting you and the Ms. to come." The maid says to Roxas.

"Yes thank you very much." Namine says. She then looks around a bit confused. "May I ask where my mother and Mr. Hikari's mother is?" She asks.

"Oh. Yes. Mrs. Kurosaki and Mrs. Hikari sends their apologies that they are not able to make it to lunch with the two of you. They are talking about some serious business. Better not to know Ms. Please forgive us." The two bow again apologetically.

"No it's fine." Namine says a bit concerned.

The two sit at the table in silence as they are served with milk, a slab of glazed honey pork, light and fluffy mashed potatoes with turkey gravy, and a side of golden corn. The two ate in silence. Roxas glances up at Namine, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He slips a piece of pork and set his fork down and swallows.

"So uh…Ms. Kurosaki." Roxas began.

"Oh yes?" Namine says snapping out of her daze.

"Will you be attending the opening ceremony at this academy?" He asks.

"If you are asking if I'll be attending the academy, then yes you are correct. After all my mother is the person who established it." Namine replies with a smile.

"I see…Then I guess I won't be alone" He says smiling back.

Their moment is ruined when a loud shattering breaks the silence. A maid is trembling staring down at the shattered plates she had just dropped and from the look on her face, they weren't no ordinary plates. An older man dressed in black approaches her hurriedly.

"What do you think you're doing? Right in front of the heir of Hikari Industries and Co. and Ms. Kurosaki. How dumb can you get? And those were china!" The man scolds the young maid. The maid trembles at the scary man; he grabs the maids arm roughly. Roxas and Namine at the same time sit up, pushing their chairs out.

"Excuse me." Namine says interrupting the man.

"Oh Ms. Kurosaki!" He bows still holding the maid.

"Unhand her. We do not treat the staff with such violence. I will write you up that's what it takes to end this violence." Namine says with a serious expression.

"B-but Ms.-"

"No excuses. I'll notify my father if you wish to continue to be disobedient." Roxas threatens.

The man without a second thought let's go of the young maids arm and bows and asks for forgiveness from the two of them. After promising to never touch another staff member, he takes his leave leaving Namine and Roxas satisfied. Namine then walks over to the maid who is near tears.

"It's alright now. Please don't be scared." Namine says soothing her.

"B-b-b-but…" The maid says almost crying.

"You made a mistake is all. Everyone makes mistakes, are you any different?" Namine asks. The maid shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Then it's alright." Namine comforts her. Roxas stares in awe at Namine, pleasantly surprised.

"Forgive for causing such a scene Ms. I apologize." The maid says calmed down.

"It's alright. Now let's clean up this mess before someone gets hurts." Namine says already on her knees and reaching for a big glass shard.

"Ms. Kurosaki." Roxas says worried.

"Ah! Ms. Kurosaki please leave it to me!" The maid says flustered.

"Don't worry about me. I want to help." Namine smiles looking at the two.

"MS.!" The maid says horrified.

Namine looks at her puzzled and turns back to the pile of glass shards and see's a fairly large cut along the left side of her palm with blood spilling from it. Namine stares at it and the pain started to set in. Roxas rushes to her side grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and the maid yells for help and a group of maid and butlers rush to the scene to see Namine's bleeding hand.

**XXXXXXX**

In the infirmary, Namine sits in a chair while the doctor examines her cut carefully. Roxas sits at the front of the room watching them. He sighs looking at Namine, who had a goofy grin on her face as the doctor playfully scolded her.

"_What a clueless girl. She acted as if nothing was wrong while her blood spilled to the floor._" Roxas thought.

"Ms. Kurosaki, leave the clean up to others. You really should be more careful. You're mothers going to ask what happened to you, you know." The female doctor says.

"I know, but it's okay. I'll just tell her I fell." Namine says.

"Ms…" The doctor says a bit disappointed.

"_I can't tell if she's smart or if she's dumb._" Roxas thought to himself.

"I don't want mother getting upset over something so trivial as to getting a cut." Namine says looking at it.

"_Trivial? You have a huge gash on you're hand now._" Roxas thought.

"And that maid was terrified, so I wanted to help her any that I could. Is that so wrong?" Namine asks. The doctor looks at her, unable to reply. She smiles and ruffles her hair like a child.

"No, I guess not. You're too nice." She replies. Roxas stares at Namine with a strange expression, not understanding her thinking. The doctor tells the two to stay put and goes to get gauze for Namine's cut. Roxas stands up and walks over to her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Mr. Hikari. I'm sorry if I embarrass you." Namine apologizes.

"Embarrass?" Roxas says surprised.

"Well yes. I'm usually very formal in front of people, but…" She pauses looking into her lap. Roxas takes notice of her clenched fist. "I hate it when people use violence to solve things. It never get you anywhere, and after seeing how that poor maid was being treated…" Namine stops, realizing she was overstepping her boundaries.

"Um I just didn't like it is all." She quickly covers up, smiling at him.

Roxas takes Namine's hand as gently as he could without Namine even noticing at first. He examines her hand and the large cut. His gaze turns back to her's.

"Does it hurt?" He asks. Namine shook her head no.

"I hope not. I should've at least stopped you from hurting yourself." Roxas says a bit mad at himself.

Namine smiles, her cheeks flushed. "It's okay. I made a mistake remember?" She says with a soft smile.

Roxas, for some reason, realizes how cute she really was at that moment and blushes, but smiles with her.

"_She's a strange girl I'll admit, but she's not bad at all._" Roxas thought to himself.

**XXXXXXX**

The doctor returns with disinfecting soap and gauze wraps, and soon Namine is all patched up. The doctor see's the two off and tells Namine to wash the cut every night, for it was quite deep. The teens start to make there way back to the Headmaster's room, when suddenly Roxas's mother and Namine's mother appear, rounding a corner.

"Ms. Kurosaki are you alright? We heard about the dining room incident." Mrs. Hikari says rushing.

"Where are you hurt?" Mrs. Kurosaki says passes Mrs. Hikari and grabs Namine worriedly.

"It was nothing mother. I was careless and cut myself with a shard of glass. It was an accident." Namine reassures her.

"Are you sure? You're not in any pain are you?" Mrs. Hikari asks concerned.

"No I'm not, but thank you." Namine says trying to hide her hand. Mrs. Kurosaki saw it though and glared at it, which Roxas seemed to notice.

"Did you enjoy you're time on the academy's grounds Mr. Hikari? I hope Namine gave you a good tour of the place." Mrs. Kurosaki says diverting everyone's attention.

"Yes I did. Namine did a wonderful job showing me around. I'm looking forward to attending the two year program." Roxas says smiling.

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Kurosaki says a bit relieved.

"Well we better be heading home soon. I didn't think that this would be an all day thing." Mrs. Hikari says.

"Yes. Well there was a lot to discuss." Mrs. Kurosaki says looking at Mrs. Hikari, then at Roxas.

"Indeed." Mrs. Hikari replied.

"Thank you for having us." Roxas bows to the Kurosaki's.

"Yes and thank you for choosing our school Mr. Hikari. I look forward to seeing you when the academy officially opens." Mrs. Kurosaki says with a smile. Roxas nods smiling back.

"Namine please show them out." Her mother order's.

"Yes. Please come this way." Namine responds immediately, motioning down the staircase.

The mother and son walk past her and before Namine could join them, her mother suddenly grabs Namine's arm and forcefully pulls her daughter back and whispers something in her ear. Roxas glances back and see's it, but quickly looks away as her mother released Namine's arm.

She quickly caught back up with the two and showed them the exit. Roxas noticed that she was so much quieter than before, even a bit depressed maybe. As his mother says goodbye to her, Roxas stops and stand in front of her.

"Roxas?" His mother says.

"I'll be there in a bit." Roxas replies without looking at her. His mother stood still and Namine looked at Roxas, his mother, than Roxas again nervously.

"Just hurry. It's almost time for us to pick up Suri from Moe's. I'll see you in the car." And with that said she left.

"M-Mr. Hikari." Namine says flustered.

"What happened? You're not you're usual self." Roxas says. Namine stares at him a bit surprised, but quickly looks away. "N-nothing's wrong. You should get going Mr. Hikari." She says without looking at him.

"Namine." He says. She looks at him again with a shocked expression and he stares back at her. His eyes determined.

"Ple-please address me as-"

"-Then tell me what's wrong." Roxas pushed.

"Mr. Hikari I…" She stammers.

"Call me Roxas. Mr. Hikari's my father."

Namine is puzzled and flustered all at the same time and is unsure how to respond. Roxas sighs knowing she was upset at his advancements.

"I'm sorry for making you upset." Roxas apologizes. He touches her bandaged hand gently. "I hope you're hand heals without any scars." Namine nods, feeling guilty.

"See you at the opening ceremony, Namine." He bows and he leaves.

As he walks away, feeling a bit defeated, Namine watches him feeling upset. She gulps and walks to the edge of the stairs and cups her mouth.

"I'll see you then, R-Roxas!" She replies with much volume, blushing.

Roxas turns to her and see's her blushing face. He smiles at her, which sends Namine's heart through the roof. His smile was too irresistible for her. She smiles one last time waving her arm in the air saying goodbye, as he turned around the corner to the limo where his mother waited. He opens the door and the car takes off. Before they exited the gates, he looks back at the large staircase where him and Namine departed and felt butterflies in his stomach at Namine's cute innocence.

"You seem to be in a good mood." His mother says smiling.

"N-no I-" He stammers. Mrs. Hikari only continues to smile at him.

"I love you my little Roxas." His mother says hugging him and ruffling his hair. Roxas pushes his way out of her grasp and sits on the other end of the limo seats. He sighs and leans against the window looking out at the world.

"_She's a strange girl, but definitely someone I can come to like._" He thought thinking of their little adventure around the campus.

Roxas closes his eyes and dozes off, as him and him mother head toward home.

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**Well there you go! They're chapter 2. Took me a while to write it, but I did it.**

**Please review the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Author's Comments**

Trying to get back into the swing of things is kind of hard to do when rewriting and trying to fix up the storyline. Oh and for those of you who don't know, I actually comic books as a hobby (and maybe someday publish one!) I draw manga and I've actually designed and drew out the dress that Namine wore in Chapter 2. I'll upload it sometime soon.

I'm in the process of drawing Roxas's outfit from Chapter 2 as well and as other characters who will make later appearances. I'll be drawing them also in their costumes in the story. So be sure to check out the pictures when I post the links onto the coming chapters.

Well there's not much to say, except I hope you all are enjoying the newer version of Itsumo (Forever).

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: 'This Is an Engagement Meeting!'**

**XXXXXXX**

It was bright and early in the morning, at 7:00 sharp, Roxas was on his way to his father's business Hikari Industries and Company, for a business meeting. He yawns out loud, exhausted from yesterday's little adventure at the academy. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he flips it open reading a new text message. He looks at his phone a bit annoyed and closes it breathing out and shoves it back into his pant pocket.

As the car comes to a stop, Roxas exits the car and looks up at the huge building before him. In gold letter's his family name hovered above the large glass doors, Hikari Industries and Co. Roxas rubs his shoulders and walks toward the doors.

"This is going to be a looong day." He says with no enthusiasm.

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas, who was on his way to his father's office, gazed at the world below looking down into Twilight Town from the glass elevator. As the elevator came to a halt, the doors slide open and he was at the top of the building, his father's office. He stood up straight and was greeted by an older gentlemen who was dressed as a butler who bowed to him.

"Good morning Mr. Hikari. You're father went to sign a bill and will be back shortly. Can I get you anything sir?" The butler greeted him and followed as Roxas walks past him.

"No thank you. Has my father mentioned to you what this business meeting is about?" Roxas asks without looking.

"I am sorry sir, but Master Hikari has asked me not to answer your questions pertaining to today's meeting, only to make you as comfortable as possible before he gets here." The butler bows respectively. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Nah it's okay. I had a feeling it was going to be like this." Roxas replies annoyed that his father predicted his thoughts.

The butler's buzzer went off suddenly. Roxas glimpses over at the old man and the old man nods and turns to Roxas.

"I am needed by Master Hikari. Please excuse me, Mr. Hikari."

"Yes." Roxas replies. The butler leaves Roxas to himself and departs.

Roxas sighs annoyed and goes to the lounge area and sits on the couch crossing his legs and propping his arms on the couches back frame. "This is ridiculous. Why can't father just tell me what's going on for once?" Roxas says mad. He then feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and flips it open, seeing another text message. He opens the message and reads it.

'_Why r u not texting me back? I need 2 talk 2 u! ASAP!_' -Sky.

Roxas closes his phone. "Doesn't he get the hint? I don't feel like talking right now." Roxas says mad.

Then his phone goes off with an incoming call, it's from the Main house and Roxas picks up.

"Hello?"

"_Oh thank goodness! I finally got a hold of you!_" A girl breaths relieved, but there was an obvious worry in her voice.

"Tatu? What's wrong?"

"_You dummy!_" She yells into the phone, to which Roxas holds the phone away from his ear.

"W-what's going on?" Roxas attempts to ask again.

"_You forgot those Stock and Bond documents and contracts for you're father's company here at the Mansion!_" Tatu's voice is frantic.

"HUH!" Roxas exclaims out loud.

"_You need to get here, NOW! The extra driver's are out right now, so I asked Ms. Moe to come and get you. They'll be there in three minutes. Please hurry!_" Tatu says.

"Right. Bye." Roxas closes his phone quickly and rushes to the elevator.

He reaches the lobby area after a minute ride down the elevator and exit's the building and see's Moe standing beside the car, the door already open.

"You're lucky Tatu called me, I was going to pick up you're little sister from her piano lessons. Get you're ass in the car and let's go." She says mad. Roxas nods, and jumps into the car and it sped off back to the Hikari Mansion.

**XXXXXXX**

After the mad dash back to his house, Moe's car screeched as it came to a stop in front of the company doors. Roxas hops out with Moe scolding him about forgetting the important documents. Ignoring her lecture, he thanks her and hurriedly returns to his father's office. As the elevator doors open he sighs walking over to the desk and lies the documents on it.

"Now _that_ would have ended bad if father found out…" Roxas says relieved.

He stands looking at the documents, his cerulean orbs skimming through the words. It was a contract with… "The Kurosaki family? What?" Roxas says confused.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Please forgive me, my name is Reiko Kurosaki. I am the Headmaster of the newly finished Twilight High Academy. I met with you're mother earlier this morning." _

"_Good morning to you all. My name is Namine Kurosaki and I'll be showing you around the campus. Pleased to meet you." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Could this be the same Kurosaki family?" He reads more into the papers and sees a signature at the bottom of the last page, _Reiko Kurosaki_. "It is!" Roxas exclaims. He then looks into all of the Kurosaki family's documents and sits at his father's desk. While reading a scheduled appearance at his father's company, his eyes are fixed on a heading on the page that puzzled him greatly.

"Arranged Marriage Proposal?" He says thinking. In a few short seconds he connected the dots. Roxas stands up abruptly, "No, he wouldn't without-!"

He then hears the elevator running and looks over toward the doors, waiting for them to open. Hoping that it was his father. The light indicating it came to a stop came on and the doors opened. Roxas madly walks toward the doors ready to yell at his father, but stops surprised.

A familiar petite blonde stood, dressed in an aqua, sea green, yellow patterned, pale yellow halter dress, with white intricate lace under her chest. Her hair was done in a very simple matter, parted to the left, wavy, and with her longer stands resting on either side of her shoulders. She stares at him a bit bewildered.

"N-Namine?" Roxas says surprise and confused.

"Um…Are you upset or mad at me?" She asks being timid.

"Oh no I'm not um…" Roxas blushes retreating.

"I see. Then why did you look so mad?" She asks.

"It's nothing." Roxas says. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh well that is…" Namine's face was slightly flushed.

Roxas stares at her and the words Kurosaki and Arranged Marriage popped into his head. He blushes red looking at Namine as she looks into his eyes.

"I'm here for the Marriage Proposal arranged between our family's." She says smiling.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful her smile was and suddenly felt like holding Namine. He mentally slapped himself and gulps looking at her.

"I came here to show you the way to the meeting room. Both of our family's are waiting for us to return." Namine says, hinting that they needed to get going.

"Ah yeah. Okay." Roxas, like a lost puppy, follows after Namine into the elevator. She presses the floor button and the doors close. The ride down the elevator was an awkward one, Roxas fidgeted as Namine was silent with a forlorn expression, which surprised him.

His hand raises to her shoulder and he was about to speak, but the doors to the elevator opened and he quickly retreats. The two blondes are greeted by their families maids and butlers and they direct the two to the meeting room.

"Ready?" Namine says looking up at him with a cheerful smile.

Roxas was a bit confused at her expression, since she looked upset earlier, but responds, "Yes."

The doors open and a large rectangular black table was almost the length of the whole room. Roxas notices the amount of people seated and saw that his family and other family members sat to his left, and Namine's family to the right. Everyone was dressed in a range of casual to formal and semi-formal. At the opposite end of the table at the head of everyone sat his father. He looked a bit impatient. He then stands up and greets the two.

"Hello Roxas. Welcome back Ms. Namine." He says.

"Yes." Namine bows respectfully.

"Return to you're seat Ms. Namine. Roxas." His father notions Roxas to sit beside him, next to his mother. Roxas obeys and the two teens go to their respective families. As Roxas walks to his seat he watches Namine and then is distracted by a short haired auburn haired girl sitting quietly. She was very beautiful and she smiles at him waving, causing Roxas to blush.

Distracted, he failed to notice that someone slid their chair out blocking his walkway. Roxas turns to look and is a bit shocked.

"Hiya Roxas. It's been a while." A spiky brunette greeted with a large grin.

"S-Sora."

"Yep. Your one and only cousin." Sora replies. Roxas was more than overjoyed to see his cousin, the two hadn't seen each other in so long. They were very close. Before Roxas could speak, Sora put his index over his finger his mouth telling him to be quiet.

"We'll talk later alright? This is a really important meeting." Sora says motioning toward their family's and the Kurosaki's. He slides his chair back in and Roxas passes him. He takes a seat between his father and mother.

"Alright. Let us continue our discussion." His father says looking at Mrs. Kurosaki.

"Yes." Mrs. Kurosaki stands up. "As you all know it would not have been possible for the Twilight High Academy, if it wasn't for a kind donation from the Hikari Industries. So I want to thank you on behalf of the Kurosaki family." Roxas's family clap congratulating them.

"And today is definitely a day to celebrate, where two very powerful companies will one day join into one, the Hikari and Kurosaki's. Today marks a milestone for everyone." Mrs. Kurosaki looks over to Mr. Hikari. He stands up and nods at her.

"Yes." He looks at Roxas. "Roxas, stand up." Roxas does so.

"Today marks the engagement of my one and only son, Roxas Hikari and the daughter of the Kurosaki family." He pauses looking over at Mrs. Kurosaki and the two girls sitting on either side of her. Namine and the mysterious auburn hair beauty.

"_So I was right. This is an engagement meeting!_" He looks over at Namine and felt his heart beat fast. "_Oh wow…I'm going to marry Namine!_" He thought as a fact.

"Roxas you are to be wed the eldest daughter of the Kurosaki household-"

"_Namine._" As Roxas thought of her. As if time stopped, Namine looks up at him with eyes full of remorse and sadness which caught him off guard. He suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut.

"-Kairi Kurosaki." His father finally finishes.

Everyone begins to clap cheerfully as the mysterious auburn beauty stood up. She looks at Roxas shyly, but smiles. She walks up to his father and passes him, going to Roxas.

"Hello Roxas. Oh! Um I mean Mr. Hikari. It's a pleasure to finally be introduced to the man I'm going to marry. Please treat me kindly." Kairi smiles shyly, Roxas blushes at how beautiful and cute she was all together and smiles back at her. She wore a light pink halter top with black lace lining and the same shade of pink bow tied in the middle of her chest.

"I will." He replies with a gentle smile. Kairi blushes, but giggles.

"Tonight we celebrate at the Kurosaki estate." Mrs. Kurosaki announces and everyone cheers once more and congratulate the future bride and groom.

As the family's file out of the room, Roxas notices Namine and her mother talking in a secluded area away from everyone. Namine seemed very down as her mother gave her some type of lecture. Roxas wanted to intervene to see what was going on, but knew it wasn't his place. He also really wanted to talk to Namine. He was a little shell shocked that Namine wasn't his bride to be, but her older sister Kairi, who he had no idea existed. Not that he was unsatisfied with Kairi, she was beautiful beyond words. He just needed to talk to Namine to give himself a piece of mind.

Hands from behind covered Roxas's eyes. "Guess who?" A bad impersonation of a girl's voice, that had a masculine edge to it.

"Sora…" Roxas sighs at his cousin immaturity.

"Aww how'd you guess?" He says a bit sad.

"You suck at impersonations." Roxas says blunt.

"Ouch! That hurt." Sora smiles. Roxas smiles back at his cousin.

"How've you been Sora?" Roxas asks in a casual voice.

"I've been pretty good actually. Lotsa business trips with dad and a huge amount of paper work. The usual I guess. But hey, hey guess what? I met this gorgeous girl on this online dating site and man oh man, you've gotta see her!" Sora brags.

"I see you're still a man who STILL dates frivolously." Roxas says blunt again.

"Hey I don't date them frivolously. I enjoy every moment I have with each girl I meet and date. I have more experience then _you_ that's for sure." He pokes fun at his younger cousin.

"S-shut up." Roxas says blushing.

"So. What do you think of you're bride to be?" Sora says changing the subject.

"Oh well…she's very beautiful and all and…" He mutters embarrassed.

"Wow. Kairi's got her work cut out…" Sora says feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Damnit Sora!" Roxas says mad at his poking and teasing. Sora laughs and runs away playfully.

"Sora." A maternal voice calls to him.

The two turn to see a woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She was very tall and beautiful.

"Auntie." Roxas says looking at her as she approached the two.

"Hello Roxas. It's been far too long since we've seen you. You've grown so big and handsome." She says complimenting him.

"Oh thank you." He smiles.

She smiles back at him, then turns to her son. "Sora we have to be leaving, you're father's expecting us to be home for dinner."

"Yeah. Okay." Sora turns to Roxas. "Duty calls. See ya Roxas." Sora waves goodbye.

Roxas waves goodbye. A hand comes down on his shoulder and he turns to see his mother standing there.

"Ready to go home?" She asks.

Roxas was about to reply, but suddenly remembered that he needed to talk to Namine and scanned the room quickly. She was nowhere to be found. He sighed a little mad. He really wanted to talk to Namine about the issue before them. Mrs. Hikari stares at her son, trying to decipher his feelings and sees he is upset. She brushes the side of his face with her hand and he looks at her.

"I'm sorry. This all must have been a shock to you." She says trying to make him feel better. Roxas just sighs once more and then Mrs. Hikari suddenly pulls Roxas into an embrace. She rests her head on his spiky hair.

"I love you Roxas." She says stroking his head. "I promise...this all will work out in the end.

Roxas can't resist his mothers tender love and care and almost feels like crying. When was the last time he had cried? He just hugs his mother back as she continues to hold her son.

**Author's Comments**

Well there you go! Chapter 3 complete! It was shorter than the last chapter, but that leaves more room for a bigger chapter in chapter 4. I hope you all are enjoying the story and sorry for the delay.

And just so we're clear. Roxas is not such a baby he'd cry because of the engagement arrangements or not being able to talk to Namine, there is a hidden meaning to the end of this chapter. Interpret all you want, I won't reveal it until the time comes. THERE! You all got a mini spoiler of whats to come. Haha.

Please review and I hope you will continue to read Itsumo (Forever). THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
